


You Can Have More Than One Soulmate?

by Snowcapped_hotcocoa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, An update every month I can promise you that much, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Bullying, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teen Angst, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcapped_hotcocoa/pseuds/Snowcapped_hotcocoa
Summary: PLEASE READON HIATUSSo, this is not a very lighthearted story. There are triggering topics such as bullying, swearing, and homophobic and racist slurs. I strongly advise you to click off this story if you are triggered by any of the things I listed. Enjoy the story if you still want to read!-Alex-Rae xxSoulmates, be it platonic or romantic, make the world. There are three ways to identify your romantic soulmate, platonic is a little different.There's the one where you have a matching intricate tattoo with your soulmate, another where you have a gray or white streak in your hair that will turn to your soulmate's favourite colour, and the last one where you have the first words your soulmate will ever say to you on your wrist.Now, the most soulmates ever recorded was four, but this is not a story about those four people who came far before.No, this is a story about four teenage boys named Virgil Storm, Patton Hart, Roman Kingston-Prince, and Logan Brians. This is a story about the boys struggle with coming to terms with themselves, meeting a few new people and a person from the past, and maybe just a sprinkling of angst.Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. Virgil Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably so overdone but I'm writing this anyway.  
> The angst will come in later, that’s for sure.  
> Also, I will try to update every week, I don’t have specific days in mind, just expect an update once a week. If I miss one feel free to yell at me on my tumblr @rainbow-laced-converse  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Alex-Rae xx

A step.

Another one.

They're getting closer.

"Virgil?"

"What do you want?"

Silence.

"That's no way to talk to your father. I thought your previous foster parents taught you manners? Oh wait, they didn't because didn't they go to jail for drug dealing?"

"At least they were hell of a lot better at treating a teenager like a fucking teenager."

Silence. Of course there was silence, he knows that I was better off with them but doesn't want to admit it. Stupid adult egos and their constant need to be right.

"Do you want to go back to foster care?"

"If it means getting out of this house, I wouldn't mind it."

"You know you don't mean that Virgil."

"How do you know that isn't what I want? Ever since I've arrived you've treated me like shit."

Silence. I tugged on my hoodie, loose threads getting longer and longer the more I tugged. He looked at me sternly, as if that will intimidate me.

"Dinner is going to be ready soon. I hope by the time it's ready you've snapped out of this teenage stubbornness and _act normal for once._ "

There goes that word again. Normal, average, not anxious, a person who doesn't wear oversized hoodies to hide the damage an eating disorder caused. Normal, a person who doesn't have three soulmate markings. Normal, a person who wasn't bounced around the foster care system. Normal, someone who doesn't wear eyeliner and eyeshadow to disguise their dark circles. Normal, someone who has pink and bitten lips because of a stupid nervous habit. Normal, a person who doesn't paint their nails to train themselves to stop a stupid nervous habit. Normal, a person who doesn't develop new habits such as scratching their arms with their nails or digging their nails into their palms to stop from bursting into tears. Normal, a person who _isn't fucking me._

Normal doesn't sound like a word anymore. Whatever.

I sat cross-legged on my bed, my English paper open on my laptop which was what I was working on before my legal whatever popped in. A flash of black in the clear plastic cage caught my attention.

"Jeff, the only living being that can put up with my bullshit." I said, getting up to look at my little spider. The only living thing they let me take with me from foster home to the next one. I had a cat once too, but the assholes took her away. 

"You're talking to your creepy spider again? Fuck dude, you're weird enough." Ah yes, nothing like the harmonious voice of the asshole who I unfortunately have to share a room with.

"Oh, does rubber lips have nothing to say? Have I finally beaten the long twig?" There he went again, his nicknames showing oh so much effort was put into them. To be fair, the ass does have 1 brain cell, 2 if he's real lucky. I rolled my eyes, going back onto my bed to work on my paper.

"What are you even working on? Why don't you just get mom and dad to pay your way through school?" Asshole said. Okay, maybe calling him asshole rather than his actual name may seem a bit rude. His name is Calum, but asshole fits him better.

"I'm actually trying in school, rather than fucking off and getting drunk every weekend." He squinted at me. As if this would intimidate me. He had light green eyes, sandy blond hair with a shocking streak of neon red, possibly the only cool looking thing about this guy. He had tanned skin, slightly sunburned nose littered with freckles, and dressed in plain solid coloured shirts and jeans. He looked clean cut, attractive to a lot of people, _normal._

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, for he was almost the complete opposite of me. I had dark brown hair, a purple dyed fringe, two gray streaks front and center, pale skin with dark circles. I wasn't dressed like him either, no matter how much my legal whatevers tried to get me to dress _normal._ I wore over large hoodies, purples and blacks, black tees or band shirts, and ripped jeans. We weren't built the same either, for he was a _normal_ weight and did after school sports like basketball and football. I was small, well not small as in height, I'm 6'1, and sure I'm fast, but not fast enough for any track teams.

"Whatever. I'm going to Harley's to do.. some special shit." He stopped in front of me, raised his eyebrows and nodded, I cocked my head to the side.

What was he expecting me to do?

“What are you gonna do?” I asked innocently.

”Harley of course.”

Oh my god.

I groaned, covering my face with my hands. He laughed, I managed to get it together enough to nod back at him. We burst out laughing, me doubling over from laughing so hard. I walked back to my bed as he started walking to the door. He looked back and nodded again, I rolled my eyes, the rare smile appearing on my face. He flipped me off where I did the same to him, typing with my other hand. Whether you believe it or not, we actually do love each other, this is just how we show our love. I put on my headphones, Fall Out Boy pounding in my ears as I typed away.

* * *

Dinner was mediocre as always, plain chicken and rice, same thing every Sunday. My legal whatevers trying to talk to me, me ignoring them like always.

"Virgil, honey, it's time for bed."

"Wait a minute, I need to finish this essay."

" _Virgil,_ go to bed."

"I need to finish this essay, I'll just need a minute." With that, I pushed my headphones back over my ears and tuned out the rest of the world with My Chemical Romance. My female legal whatever sighed, at least I think she did.

* * *

"You have everything little dude?"

"I am three inches taller than you fucker."

"I'm older than you, therefore I'm allowed to call you little dude."

"By six months! Also, I didn't know you know that word and how to use it."

"Fun fact, I pay attention in class sometimes!"

" _Sometimes?_ "

Calum laughed, even his laugh sounds normal.

"Gotta go now, bye loser."

"See ya asshole."

Thus, the hellhole that is commonly called high school came into sight. Calum ran ahead to be with his friends, all clean cut looking mixture of boys, girls, and people of other genders. Guess that’s one good perk of an asshole like Calum, he’s not homophobic or racist or transphobic like some other people out there. I never actually came into contact with any of those people, so that’s a highlight in my short yet sad life.

Fuck, I now know why Calum calls me edgy a lot.

"Virg!"

Here comes the sunshine..


	2. Patton Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton's friendship from Patton’s point of view, a little insight in Patton's home life and maybe a bit of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***CONTENT WARNING***  
> This chapter contains a bit of swearing, homophobia, and a homophobic slur near the end. I wouldn't recommend you skip this chapter as it holds clues to what Patton's life is at home and has some important things that will come into play later. If so desired you can cover up the slur if it makes you uncomfortable and if I get enough comments requesting a version without all the slurs and such I will create a clean version later on. I am not writing the word with malicious intent, I just want to show what it's like for Patton.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -Alex-Rae xx

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Patton.. it's been _two fucking days._ "

"So? I love hanging out with you! You're so interesting."

"Nice way to say I'm a weirdo."

"Shush, son."

"I am two months younger than you, you are in no position to call me son."

"I may barely be older than you, but you're much younger in my heart, so I shall call you my son."

"First off, that doesn't make sense. Second, if you're much older than me and I'm much younger than you, which makes me a minor and you'd be an adult, and that's fucking creepy dude."

"I try to justify myself and you treat me like this?"

" _Patton I swear to God._ "

"Please don't swear to God, for he is our creator."

"Patton you aren't even Christian or Catholic or even have a strict religion. Why are you defending God?"

"I had too many cookies today, okay?"

"What is your fucking obsession with cookies?"

"Cookies are fantastic."

"I mean.. valid."

I laughed, I really dislike my laugh but it makes Virgil happy so that's why I don't try muffle it like what I do at my house.

It's not that I like him by the way, I'm just a good friend! Besides, I've been taught that homosexuality is wrong all my life, and why would I disobey my parents?

"You finished that essay?" I blurted out. Virgil has a very long history of not completing his homework then stressing himself out by working on it late, which then stresses me out which makes him sad then makes me sad. It's a lose-lose situation for both of us, and I'm hoping that he did it so a simple piece of paper doesn't make us both emotional messes.

I mean, I'm already a really emotional mess, but it's okay! As long as Virgil is happy.

Not in a homosexual way, though. Good friends look out for each other without any romantic feelings.

Right?

"Of course, English is the only subject I actually do really well in."

"That, drama, band and choir though."

"I suck at singing though."

I chuckled.

"I heard you singing Disney villain songs and if I didn't know better I would've thought it was a professional singer singing."

" _Shut up,_ I am not as good as you make me out to be."

"You are though! Try to have more confidence in yourself!"

"Telling me to have more confidence in myself is like asking that annoying Roman kid to stop singing."

"Impossible?"

"Exactly my dear Patty boy."

"As much as I love you platonically, never call me Patty boy again."

"Sure thing, Patty boy.”

”Virgil if you don’t stop I will give you a hug.”

”You wouldn’t do that.”

”I think I will.”

I rushed towards him, arms ready to hug him. I wasn't actually going to hug him, I know how much he hates physical contact, though I don't really know why. Then, Virgil let out the strangest sound I've ever heard and fell backwards. I bent over, holding my stomach as I laughed so hard it hurt. I most likely sound very ugly, as my laugh isn't the prettiest, at least my parents tell me that it isn't a very attractive laugh.

Whoops, went off on a tangent! Sorry about that, kiddo!

Anyway, Virgil screeched as he fell, then threw his arm behind him to try to break his fall. What ended up happening was that he hit an open water bottle belonging to someone who makes Virgil look average height and me a midget. He then proceeded to spill water all over the lap of the scary person and their equally scary Gothic partner. 

" _The fuck do you think you're doing?_ "

Virgil quickly got up, stumbling to his feet attached to his awkwardly long legs. They got up along with their partner, they looked at each other, then the scarily tall one started walking towards us. Virgil and I made eye contact, nodded, then started sprinting in the opposite direction. 

I was never very fast, but I'm sure if the track coach saw us running she'd want us on her team for sure. We ran around to the side of the school, fairly close to the front but not too close when I saw the perfect place to hide. I ran around to the side of a dumpster, grabbed Virgil by the backpack and pulled him to me. Virgil hit the brick wall of the school, his backpack softened the impact, then he started to catch his breath. The tall one ran past with a couple of their friends, searching for me and Virgil.

"Shit."

"I don't think I ever ran that fast in my life."

"Same. How," Virgil stopped to catch his breath, "were you able to keep up with me?"

"Don't know, holy guacamole that person is terrifying."

"Did you just say 'holy guacamole'?"

"I don't like swearing, you know that."

"I heard you swear once though."

"That was _once_ , V."

Virgil opened his mouth to say something, but then the bell rang. We sighed and entered through a special side entrance through the library. The librarian likes us, not entirely sure why but it makes entering the school a lot easier than if we went through the main entrance.

”I’ll see you second period.”

”Ok! Bye V!”

”Bye Pat.”

I stood there, watching Virgil leave so he could safely make his way to his locker. I left to go to mine, a little bounce in my step as I watched my pastel blue and pink mismatched sneakers make their way through the crowd.

I knew some people were looking at me, they always do. I also find the same notes taped to my locker and things I could never seem to erase. It doesn’t bother me too much, as I hear my parents say those words so often.

But, it does hurt.

Seeing “faggot” in bright red marker across my locker, post it notes repeating the horrid word with death threats and things far more vile. It hurts, but it shouldn’t.

People only say that to gay people, and I’m not gay.

Am I?


	3. Roman Kingston-Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Roman’s backstory and him finally noticing Virgil and Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some discussion of homelessness, divorce and child abuse, plus a mention (if you squint) of underage prostitution (this is getting kinda dark.)
> 
> Oh yeah! I have a Tumblr for this now, writing-with-an-awkward-writer is what it’s called. Check it out for updates!
> 
> Sorry I took forever to post this chapter and it’s kinda longer than the rest of the chapters.  
> The plot is gonna kick in next chapter I promise.
> 
> -Alex-Rae

I fiddled with my fingers as I bounced up and down on the balls of my heels as if I was bouncing a rubber ball on the playground in preschool. I hoped that once, maybe just this once, I would see my dad come to a school event rather than see him drink away his sorrows.   
  
Quickly scanning the crowd, to my disappointment, my father was not there. I watched the principal, who was unfortunately taller than me despite being a little old lady who was in desperate need of a hair care routine, give a quick speech of what the assembly was about.

She started to speak to the mass of uninterested students, myself included, about the newest art and theatre wing they worked on for months. Of course, they will most likely shut it down. They always come up with the excuse that they aren’t getting enough funding for the arts program to have its own part of the building. They will soon turn it into an abandoned place for class skippers and horny couples to hang out in.

People simply have no respect for the arts. Especially in the visual art section rather than the performing arts where I specialize in, but I’m not half bad at the other type of art either. 

This brings me back to the assembly. You see, there’s a musical I’m starring in and we are performing one of our songs as a sneak peek. Of course, no one exactly gives a shit about it, and the crowd will just be people we forced to get tickets, family, and what little friends we have.

The fact that I am saying this when I’m incredibly confident, in fact cocky according to Logan, means that even I have such little faith in this project. But alas, yours truly will continue with the performance, for I am not a quitter. Though, I have quit searching for my soulmates. I know I have at least two, I can see the faint outlines on my wrists but I cannot read what my soulmates will say. The anxiety of wondering if my soulmates will think I’m just an annoying theatre kid is keeping me from searching further. This is why I’m friends with Logan.

Logan has quit searching for soulmates as well, rather he never started searching in the first place. He has this long tragic backstory which involved his father beheading his mother before escaping to another state where he impregnated a woman..

No, that did not happen. That’s the main character’s backstory, whom I play.

I actually don’t know much about Logan’s childhood, all I know is that his parents are almost unfairly wealthy and that he hates it. He won’t talk about his childhood and I won’t talk about mine, perfect!

Yes I know that’s unhealthy and all that, but it worked out so far in life!

Like, I haven’t seen my brother or anyone from my past at the school so far, so that’s a win! On the con side though, I do eventually want to reconnect with him, but it’ll be super risky and we left on bad terms anyway. It’ll be too complicated, so it’s best that we just never acknowledge each other again.

Though I do wonder what will happen if I do find him again..

Best not to think about that.

Before I knew it, the principal was finishing up her speech.

I missed about half of it, but it’s all the same anyway. Plus, it’s the theatre kids time to shine!

We got into position, myself and the main support role in front. They looked me in the eye and gave me a quick smile before turning to the mildly interested audience. The first few notes of the song started and we began singing and moving across the gym floor.

* * *

That could’ve ended in a disaster, but luckily it didn’t. I did get slightly distracted when I saw a boy in the crowd, and he was breathtaking.

Tall, around 6 foot, maybe taller. He had bangs brushed into his face, purple but his natural hair colour must have been dark brown, he had two gray streaks, soulmarkings. His eyes.. oh his eyes were such a fantastic shade of brown, the way his eyes lighted up when he heard the first notes of the song, then how they went to his natural colour. His skin too, pale yet rosy that complimented his hair and eyes. Don’t even get me started on his face, it was like he was made to be the most attractive person in the room.

Oh, and don’t get me started on the boy sitting next to him. He had the most beautiful caramel coloured skin, sky blue eyes. He had scatterings of freckles, a soft face but angular in just the right places. He had the most adorable button nose, a soft but firm jaw, not too big but not too small pink lips. His smile was just amazing as well, pearly white teeth with braces. Braces are commonly thought of being ugly but they just made him even more endearing. He had the cutest brown curls with a white streak in them, a sign that he didn’t find his soulmate yet that made me very happy. 

His clothes too! The most adorable set of pastel clothes offset with a smidge of black and a dash of white. He had on a pastel rainbow hoodie, a soft looking pair of sky blue gym shorts with white drawstrings, a purple friendship bracelet and a mismatched pair of blue and pink shoes. His outfit was very different to his friend that looked like a Hot Topic puked on him..

But in a good way! 

They were talking when I was ~~staring~~ **admiring** them, then hot topic looked up at me and I quickly looked away. It is very unlikely for me to hide my affections. I would usually give a slightly seductive wink and a dashing smile to make them blush then look away.

But this time it felt...

Different, like they were more important. I’ve only felt that way twice in my life, once when I was much younger, and once last year when I met Logan. 

Meeting Logan was the best point in my life, and I’m not just saying that because he’s my first true friend. Sad I know for such a fantastic person such as myself, but it’s true. I dealt with a lot of fake people growing up, either it was my childhood naivety or people just not being the greatest.

I didn’t grow up in the best neighbourhood either, lots of crime. When my parents finally moved out because their twins got held at gun point when they just tried to get a chocolate bar from the nice Arabian man working at the corner store, it was the best day of my life. 

My twin, Remus, could probably agree with me that leaving was the best thing my parents could ever do. We moved into a kinda crappy but better neighbourhood, closer to the suburbs my parents desperately wanted to live in. It isn't the best, the walls and ceilings have cracks and an attic I've never been in. The plumbing isn't the best either, the shower has two dents in it, the shower head broke and we had to take baths for two days, and the water heater almost always went cold in the winter. 

I love the place. Well, I loved it.

I still live there now, it's an alright place, but it doesn't feel like home anymore. I'm barely there nowadays.

Ever since my mom moved out after the divorce and got full custody of Remus, I no longer called the house home. I spend most of my days in the drama room, art room, parks, Logan's house, and underneath bridges and on various park benches.

Let me explain.

My dad took the divorce hard, he stopped caring about everything. He only got out of bed for going to the liquor mart, work, and to take me to school. Other than that, he spent his days downing whatever alcohol he spent his paycheck on and laying in bed. I became the sole caretaker of him, making sure he didn't do anything he might regret. Then, he hit me once, then twice, and after maybe the third or tenth time I ran. I packed up some clothing, my phone, a sketchbook with some pencil crayons, a reusable water bottle and some processed food.

Living on the streets isn't easy, especially being a jobless teenager. Let's say I got some money in ways I'm not proud of, and is illegal, but I got some money and that covered a few expenses.

I got more food, bought a coat from a thrift shop, and I got a bigger backpack. I didn't trust homeless shelters, so I slept in out of the way places and washed up in restaurant bathrooms. I bought a travel sized bag with all my essentials, a toothbrush with some toothpaste, a bar of soap, a small bottle of shampoo and a bit of deodorant.

It wasn't much, but I worked with what I had.

Then, my dad called the police and filed a missing person's case.

They found me about three months after I left, a month after my dad filed the case. I was returned to him and boy did I get punished.

It's fine, though. I'm rarely at the house now and I'm fast enough to outrun him, and strong enough to not cry as that will only satisfy him.

Oh dear, that was a big backstory dump wasn't it?

Sorry fabulous reader!

* * *

"Roman."

"Yes Microsoft nerd?"

"Have you finished the English assignment?"

I looked at him, chuckling.

"Isn't that due tomorrow? I accidentally left it at my house."

"Roman you imbecile _it's due **today**_!"

"What?! Oh my god I'm gonna be so behind! What period?"

"Fifth. You better get that in soon you oaf."

"Okay.. okay."

I tapped my foot, scratching the back of my neck. Suddenly I gasped, scaring Logan who was fixing his hair in the little mirror I have in my locker.

"I have a free before that, I could run to my house, get the assignment and turn it in."

"Roman, your house is _thirty minutes away_ _._ How would you be able to go to your house, get the assignment and turn it in on time? You would have to make it to your house with no stopping, spent no time unlocking the door and no fumbling with keys, run to your room or wherever you kept it under one minute, then run back here. It’ll be impossible to not be at least ten minutes late, with the traffic.”

”Alright Debby downer, you may have no faith in me but I can and will do it, watch me.”

* * *

“How in this ever infinite world did you get that in on time?”

”Pure luck and a lot of running.”

Logan looked at me curiously.

”Okay, I maybe took the bus to my house and ran halfway before catching the bus again.”

Logan snorted.

”Come on, let’s go to the cafeteria.”

”You don’t have a lunch! Do you know what’s in that fake meat? It’s full of so many toxic chemicals like-“

”Logan, stop. Shut up and let me get some food please.”


	4. Authors Note

Yeah it’s been a while, sorry about that. I’ve hit a sort of creative dry spot, and just haven’t had motivation.

Also, I don’t like the way this fic is written. Truthfully, I’m horrible at first person and third person is more my speed. So I’ll be reworking the chapters into third person.

Until the chapters are all rewritten, this is on a hiatus and I won’t post anything else.

Sorry that it’s been months since I last updated!


End file.
